five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay Tips
=Tips= Some tips and tricks for you to quickly progress through the game from experienced players. Progress Tips * Upgrading mines is key to progression in the early game. Most things cost gold in this game... training, buying orbs, buying potions, etc. All these are essential to quick progression. Upgrading your mines early and often will make sure that you don't have to wait to have enough gold to progress. * Upgrade your various heroes to the 3rd evolution before you start purchasing duplicates. Having several weak heroes won't help you progress as much as having 1 strong hero! * Even the green tier heroes have their uses. Don't be afraid to upgrade them early on until you get stronger heroes! * Recommended Diamond Usage: ** Instant Chests - 25 Diamonds (Clear out all the enemies about 5 minutes before reset, activate Instant Chests, collect all the chests before reset, after reset... target enemies blocking chests and collect chests again. This is recommended only if you can beat most enemies without much trouble, unless you spend Diamonds for Instant Potion) ** Instant Potions - 10/25 Diamonds (Particularly in conjunction with the above) ** Refreshing Hero Orbs in stores - 5 Diamonds 3 times every 8 hours, good particularly on the weekends as you have double choice (use only if you have lots of gold to spare) *Don't fill your barracks (training) with a lot of heroes, You won't be able to use them until after their training is finish. While you may want to always have a hero in training, try to use your rest time to do big upgrades (while you go to sleep, you may want to train a 6-8 hours upgrades in that time) **Instant Training is good when you have a lot of money and want to do big upgrades on many heroes (some can take 48+h!) *Don't forget to always have a chest to open, your heroes will thank you later. Those chests are the backbone to get orbs for your heroes, always have one running. **You can have 10-11 videos per day that can double (2x) combat rewards or chests. Try to use them on epic or legendary chest to double the amount of orbs (usually yellow and/or purples orbs) and possibly Diamonds in those chest! Those video have about 10 minutes between them. Battle Tips * Consider team synergy when building a team for Quick Battles (ie: mine defense, etc.) ** Having 5 ranged/mage heroes without a tank to draw the enemy is usually a recipe for disaster. ** Combining excessively fast heroes with excessively slow heroes will generally separate your team into 2, making it easier for the enemy to handle. ** Putting healers with barbarians is usually ineffective as the healer will constantly chase the barbarian to heal, but never actually get to heal the barbarian because he will move out of healing range. Codes Promo Code List (Current as of 2020.01.03) * ELITE5 - 25 Diamonds * RANKUP - 20 Diamonds * MIDLAND - 10,000 Gold, 10 Diamonds and a Special Chest in Midland Village * holidays Other Tips * Join the Discord! There is a helpful community of players there and you can communicate with the Developers regarding any issues you may have! Because there are players around the globe, one will probably answer you quickly. * Transfering data to a new phone: **On IOS, it should works correctly. **On Android: ***On the old device: make sure you are signed in to Google via the army/settings button. Then win a battle or travel somewhere to trigger a save. ***On the new device: long press the app icon and go to info/storage/clear local storage and cache. ***When you open the game in the new device, make sure you sign in to Google when prompted, then it should load your progress. **If nothing worked, then send an email to the support on the old device, and ask them for help. They will be able to give you a code on your new device which will load your save.